


beats for you // johnnyboy

by johnnyc4kez



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dallas Winston Lives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Johnny Cade Lives, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston Live, M/M, POV First Person, Pansexual Character, bisexual johnny cade, pansexual ponyboy curtis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyc4kez/pseuds/johnnyc4kez
Summary: johnny survives the fire, but he has to recover with the help of the gang by his side.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis & Steve Randle, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Kudos: 12





	beats for you // johnnyboy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur of the moment idea that i had earlier this week,ive been working on the first chapter for a while now and its ready !

As I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of my living room I had 2 things on my mind, Johnny and Dally. Johnny was in the hospital and Dally was with him. Johnny was my best friend and boyfriend and I was so worried for him. A piece of burning timber had fallen onto his back in the church fire and it was broken, we had no idea what the future had to hold for him. I was walking to the hospital to visit Johnny. Dally had been staying with him because he had nowhere else to go, Dally was always like Johnny's big brother. I looked down and tried to avoid any socs successfully arrived at the hospital and opened the door, walking in and going to the counter and signing in. “I'm here to see Johnathan Cade, I'm his best friend-” The nurse let me in the room and I looked at Johnny and Dally, Dally was holding him just like the fateful day where he'd gotten jumped, holding him like he did everyday when he cried in his arms. Sometimes I get jealous of their friendship, I know I'm Johnny's boyfriend but it seems like he loved Dally more than me. Johnny was crying and Dally was shushing him. “Shh..Shh..it's alright..” He placed Johnny's burnt hand onto his chest, Johnny sniffled. “You feel that?” He referenced his heartbeat, Johnny nodded. “That heart beats for you, Johnnycake. Take some strength from me n’ use it. It's all gon’ be alright. Johnny nodded. “Thank yo-you-Dal-'' He said, it was very raspy, it seemed as though he was sick. I slowly walked in and smiled at both of them, Dally waved and pressed his bony finger up to his chapped, red lips. Then I noticed that Johnny had comfortably fallen asleep in his arms, he looked so peaceful as his once long, jet black, greasy hair spread across the pillow. I sighed when I noticed all of the burns all over his body, it looked so bad, I couldn't even think to imagine how he felt in these moments. Dally smiled and slowly stood up, leaving the room and leaving me alone with my thoughts. Johnny whimpered and I sighed heavily, he was probably scared, and in pain. He sounded just like a dog. He looked like a dog too, a lost one. I shushed him and he woke up, he shifted in the bed. “Hey Johnnycake.” I smiled widely. He looked so happy to see me. “Pone-!” he exclaimed. I blushed and I felt my ears get hot.I was so happy to see him so lively. I looked at his lips, they were soft and pink. Unlike Dallys.I leaned in and we kissed each other. Our tongues wrapping up in each other. He still looked perfect even though he was here. “How they treatin’ ya?” I asked. “It's fine, I guess. I wish I was home, I'd rather be home with my drunk parents than here.” “I get it, now why don't you get more rest? I don't want ya being tired.” I asked. He nodded and layed back down, closing his sparkling black eyes and falling asleep. I saw Dally walk back in, He was smiling with those charming teeth. “How did it go?” He asked me. I smiled back. “It was aight. He woke up n’ we talked for a little then he went back to sleep. You gotta cancer stick Dal’?” He nodded and handed me a loose cigarette from his pocket. “I better get home, Darry’ll get mad if he notices m’ gone.” I sighed and got up, looking down as I left and walked down the sidewalk home. I arrived home and stumbled to my bedroom, plopping onto my bed and instantly falling asleep. I was so tired.


End file.
